


bliss

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and ward take care of a stray dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

“May just has to refuel the bus,” explains Coulson to Fitz, who continues to complain about being too hot or something. They’ve been out in the Argentinian sun all day, and Grant understands. But he’s grateful for the rare down-time that he has.

 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Skye suggests, to him alone rather than to the whole group, reaching for his hand. He grasps hers and tangles their fingers together.

 

“Be back in an hour!” Coulson advises, not bothering to ask where they’re going. He knows that his surrogate daughter will be in good hands.

 

They amble down the winding dirt road, taking in the change of scenery. Although Grant prefers a slightly more luxurious lifestyle, he appreciates the simplicity of being in a slightly less developed country.

 

“What’s your favourite place you’ve been to?” Skye asks, leaning into him as they walk.

 

“Minnesota,” he says, and she laughs before realizing that he isn’t joking. And then she makes the connection.

 

“Oh,” she says hollowly. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” he says, bending down to kiss the crown of her head. They walk in silence for a while, until Skye starts freaking out.

 

“Okay, Ward, don’t freak out, but oh my God, there’s a dog,” she says excitedly, practically jumping up and down. He looks further down the road and sees a brown, hungry looking dog, staring back at them. He can pretty much feel his heart melting.

 

He tugs her down the road and crouches before the dog, inviting it over to them. The dog wags its tail eagerly and trots over to them, searching them for any sign of food.

 

“We can’t just leave him here,” Skye whines, petting the dog all over.

 

“We can’t have a dog on the plane, Skye,” he protests, although the idea is tempting. He sits on the ground with his legs crossed, and Skye rests her head on his shoulder.

 

“Well we could at least feed him,” she suggests, and he can agree with that. Skye grabs his tie and tugs at it until it’s loose enough to pull over his head and put around the dog’s neck.

“Okay, normally, that would’ve been super hot,” he admits, and she punches him playfully before she stands up.

 

They walk down to a nearby market and find a vendor selling a variety of different meats. Grant buys two chicken breasts for the dog and a few cuts of beef to bring onto the bus for supper. After paying and having the meat packaged, they walk back towards the plane.

 

Sitting down on the road again, they unwrap the raw chicken and present it to the dog, who thankfully, isn’t too picky.

 

“Wait- you can’t eat _raw_ chicken!” Skye exclaims, after watching the dog swallow the last of the meat.

 

“Dogs don’t get salmonella,” he explains. “When Garrett dumped me and his dog in the woods, I fed him raw meat all the time. They have stronger stomach acids or something.”

 

“Good thing you know everything,” she sighs, leaning against him again. “This is why I’m never having kids.”

 

“Woah, let’s burn that bridge when we get to it,” he says, putting an arm around her shoulders, and she laughs. “But for now, we need to get back to the plane.”

  
Reluctantly, she pulls the tie from around the dog’s neck, and carries it back to the bus, leaving the dog behind. 


End file.
